You Need a Good Girl to Blow Your Mind
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Sydney Daniels is the newest WWE Diva; she's known the 'Lunatic Fringe' for years since their days in the independents. Jon doesn't fall in love; but somehow this woman has managed to sneak past all his defenses. M Rating for Language and Smut. Reviews always welcome!
1. Meet Jon and Sydney

Sydney Daniels was the newest WWE Diva to be brought up to the main roster from NXT. She was 5'8" with long black hair and chocolate colored eyes. She wasn't new to wrestling; she had been working hard at it since she was 18, starting in the independent circuits before being signed to NXT. She knew a lot of the wrestlers on the main roster; like her they made their way through NXT before being picked for the main roster. It was an honor to be brought up; it said the company had faith in you and felt you could handle the pressures of the increased travel, media appearances and heavier work schedule. Syd was more than ready! This morning she sat in the parking lot of the hotel waiting for her friend and travel partner, Paige to get her ass to the car so they could move on to the next town. Paige had been called up to the main roster two months before her and was already on her second title reign as Divas Champ. Syd was listening to the radio and off in her own little world when there was a knock on the driver's side window. She rolled down the tinted window to find Jon standing there with a grin.

"Good Morning Babe! You're looking particularly stunning this morning!" Jon said while leaning on her car window with his head resting on his crossed arms. He looked up to see Paige climb into the car. "Morning Paige," he flashed a smile and brought his attention back to Syd.

"Morning Jon. What can I do for you?" Syd asked; she had known Jon for several years now. They first met while they were both working for CZW, one of the independent promotions. Back then, he was Jon Moxley; now fans knew him as Dean Ambrose. She always knew him as Jon Good. He was 6'4" with light brown hair and the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen. He was handsome in a 'bad boy' way and he had gained a reputation as a womanizer; tossing women like used tissues once he had gotten them into his bed. He had been flirting with her since the day they met; and they had developed a bizarre relationship with each other.

"Well, I was wondering if we might be able to continue our conversation from the other day tonight. That is if you don't have plans." He was still grinning at her; it reminded her of some goofy cartoon character.

"Refresh my memory Jon. What conversation was that?" She looked at him from over the top of her sunglasses.

"The conversation about how I was an asshole." Jon responded; he was enjoying this back and forth they were having.

"Wait…we didn't finish that conversation the other night? I could have sworn we did." Syd grinned back at him.

"Nope; we got distracted." Jon was giving her a full out smile now. Jon liked Sydney; she had attitude and wasn't afraid to get right in someone's face to tell them how it was, especially his face. He was use to women who were looking to either hook up so they could brag about being with a wrestler (wrestler's called these women 'Ring Rats'); or women who had grand expectations of it going further than a one night stand, picturing their wedding and a bunch of kids running around. Both types of women always went out of their way to compliment and flirt way too much. They were fun for a night or maybe two; but then he got bored with them. He had never been bored with Sydney; just when he thought he had her figured out, she would do something that would leave him wondering what had just happened.

"Right! So we did…well Jon; I have no plans this evening, so come find me and we'll finish talking about all the ways you're an asshole." Sydney chuckled; which was just compounded by the look Paige had on her face. "Hey Jon?"

"Yeah Syd?" He started to stand up straight.

"You might want to back away from the car; I'd hate to run your foot over, god knows we'd all be stuck hearing you whine about it later." Sydney pushed her sunglasses up onto the bridge of her nose and rolled the window up; putting the car in reverse and pulling away. She could see Jon still standing there shaking his head.

"Ok; what was that?" Paige asked with her cute British accent. Paige was 2 years younger than Sydney but she had a similar background; having wrestled in the independents in England before coming to NXT. Neither of them looked like the other divas on the roster. Paige looked Goth, choosing to wear a lot of black in the ring. Sydney's look was more 'Rebellious Rich Girl'; Her black hair was always styled with perfect waves, and looked quite classic with the exception of several purple highlights that ran through it. She wore dresses mostly; nothing to provocative, unless she was in the ring competing. While in the ring she chose simple purple shorts with a matching purple crop top.

Sydney laughed, "That? Oh that was just Jon and my normal relationship. It's always been like that; sometimes I'm not quite sure what exactly the relationship is, but it's kind of fun!"

"So the two of you were actually having a discussion about him being an asshole? I'm also very scared to ask, but what were you distracted by?" Paige was trying really hard to understand what she had just witnessed.

"Yeah, see here's how it goes; Jon does something douche, I call him out on it, we end up having a discussion where he attempts to understand why I think he's an ass or a douche and then generally in the middle of the discussion we end up sleeping together. No big thing; it's just the way we are." Sydney shrugged. "So apparently the other night we were having one of those discussions and had sex. I could have sworn we had finished it before the sex; but it doesn't matter, I'm sure he'll do something between now and this evening that I can call him out for; if not, I'll bring up his general asshole behavior." She smiled looking over at her friend who just looked hopelessly lost.

The two women drove the 5 hours to their next city and checked into the hotel. While they were checking in, the former members of the Shield strolled in and walked to the desk. What most WWE fans don't realize is that things are very different outside the ring. Generally, all the wrestlers get along with another; of course there were a few exceptions. So despite whatever hatred people saw in the ring, most likely backstage and on the road people were friends. Such was the case with the Shield; Jon, Joe and Colby were in the middle of a major battle in ring, but they were all great friends and still travelled together. The second woman behind the desk started helping check the three guys in; Joe and Colby smiled and said hello to both Sydney and Paige, while Jon was making small talk and enjoying the woman behind the counter flirting with him. Sydney looked at Paige; "See…He just can't help himself!" nodding over at Jon. She laughed as Paige and she walked towards their rooms.

Once the three men had reached their room, Joe and Colby decided to have some fun at Jon's expense. "So Jon; you didn't say hi to your girlfriend down in the lobby. What's up with that?" Joe said smirking at his friend and nudging Colby with his elbow.

"Yeah man, what is up with that? I mean the two of you are practically married! Think about it; you two constantly are sniping at each other, and occasionally you have sex! Sounds like a marriage to me." Colby snickered.

"Go on, laugh it up. You two just wish she was giving you two the attention she gives me. In fact, I'm pretty sure every guy on the roster wishes she was giving them the attention she gives me. What can I say guys; she's just into me." He grinned at his two friends. "Seriously though; she's a cool girl."

"She's like the female version of you Jon; only she isn't hitting on every guy that crosses her path. She gives you hell and she apparently isn't interested in relationships. Wait…does that mean you are attracted to yourself?" Joe started laughing; he only stopped laughing when he had to duck the flying bottle of mouthwash that was hurdling towards his head.

"Fuck you Joe; and no I'm not attracted to myself, although who could blame me if I were?" Jon grinned. Jon entered his room and finished putting his stuff away. In truth; his cocky, womanizing behavior acted as a defense mechanism. He had not had a good life until he got into wrestling; all the cards had been stacked against him. His father was an alcoholic who took off when he was young. His mother barely supported them by selling herself; then she had ended up hooked on drugs. The guys she brought home were real bad guys; who often would beat her and steal stuff from the house. He remembered one time when his mother's newest "boyfriend" had come to the house. He and Jon's mother proceeded to get high in the living room while Jon was supposed to be sleeping. He had gotten used to hearing his mother having sex; which was way more than any 10 year old ought to know about his mother. Later that night; Jon heard the noise of his mother being knocked around, then a second man entering their shitty, little apartment in the government housing project. Jon made his best effort to just go to sleep; and when he woke up the next morning, he found his mother on the couch passed out with a black eye. He also realized their TV, VCR and the money his mom hid in a container in the cupboard over the stove were all gone. His senior year of high school; he left his mom and lived out on the street, yet he forced himself to go to high school every day and graduate. Jon had learned his lessons the hard way; and one of the first lessons he had learned was 'Never let anyone close enough to hurt you!' However, as much as he would like to blow Sydney off as just another chick; she somehow had managed to sneak her way past his defenses.


	2. Conversation and ?

Sydney was busy in her room getting her stuff all settled; she found it extremely simple to travel around so much. Her life previous to wrestling had prepared her for it. Sydney had lost her parents to a drunk driver when she was five years old. She spent the next years bounced from foster home to foster home. She learned not to get too attached to anyone; most often once she was attached to someone she would be moved to another foster home. She also had learned to adapt to new people and places quickly; including how to stick up for herself. She did not allow anyone to disrespect her and hated to see other people being disrespected. She had watched how Jon treated women; and she was not impressed. Even though she spent most of the time she thought he was a disrespectful womanizer; it never escaped her attention that he had never been disrespectful to her. In fact, she enjoyed their talks. He had a sense of humor that fans got to see very little of; Sydney related on some level with him, she could see a familiar sadness inside him that he had managed to hide from most people.

Sydney had spent the day relaxing; hanging out with Paige and a few other divas. Some of the divas were curious about Sydney and Jon. "Syd was that Jon I saw the other night going into your hotel room?" Brie Bella asked.

"Yes, Jon did come to my room the other night. We were talking." Syd answered honestly.

"What about?" Brie pressed.

"Well we were talking about how he's an ass. I call him out on all the ways he is an ass. Truthfully, he really isn't. He really just feels the needs to push people's buttons; unfortunately for him, I feel the need to push his buttons." Sydney laughed.

"So let me get this straight; Jon comes over to listen to you tell him he's an ass? That's kind of stupid; I mean if I knew you were going to call me an ass; I wouldn't keep coming back." Brie said.

"Oh, it's not the conversation he keeps going back for!" Paige said staring right at her friend. Within minutes of saying it; all the other Divas started to stare at Sydney with open mouths and wide eyes.

"So, the conversations usually end up with the two of us in bed. Don't look at me like that! He and I are both adults. Besides, have you seen him? He's an attractive man, even when he's looking all crazed. Oh…he gets this look in his eyes, it's like he's a wild animal who is going to devour me. It's sexy! He doesn't want a relationship; I don't want a relationship, it works." Sydney grinned at the women around her who still were looking at her like she was saying she had sex with an alien. "Well I hate to tell and run; but I really do need to get some stuff done and get ready for a conversation. See you all tomorrow!" Sydney smiled and walked back into the hotel. As she walked down the hallway to her room she wondered if Jon experienced the same kind of questions from the guys. She chuckled to herself, because she could picture his response to those kinds of questions perfectly. First, he would try and play it off like it was nothing. Then he would get all flustered and he would do the weird head gestures, the ones the fans got to see during promos. The head gestures that made him look like he had nervous tics. Finally, he would most likely end up getting very quiet and pout. Jon had used the 'pouty' face on her several times during their conversations. Each time she gave him the same response; "That's not going to work on me Jon." Come to think of it; it was usually after the 'pouty' face and her response that he swoop in and they would end up naked. Sydney stopped in her tracks. Maybe it did work on her?! Damn! Well, two could play at this game! She started formulating a plan of her own. She grinned and headed to her car. She needed to go shopping!

It was about eight p.m. when the knock on her door came. She made sure to look out of the peephole so she was sure it was Jon. Sydney grinned and opened the door. There was Jon; leaning up against the door jamb, until he saw her. Jon nearly hit the floor; he grabbed the doorframe just to hold himself upright. Standing in the inside of the room was Sydney; wearing a purple, satin babydoll, a black g-string and black heels. "Hey Jon! Want to come in?" She asked him as though she had answered the door wearing flannel pajamas. She moved back away from the door so he could enter. Watching as he could barely walk; it was like his knees kept giving out on him. On the inside Sydney was high-fiving herself; she had definitely succeeded in throwing him off guard. In fact, from his reaction; it was like she had thrown him off a cliff. She really wished she could get inside his head and see what was currently floating around in there. "You ok Jon? You need a drink, or maybe a defibrillator?" Sidney laughed.

"Very funny Syd; but I will definitely take a drink!" Jon took a seat on the couch, while Sydney poured them each glass of Jack Daniels. She handed him one of the glasses and sat down on the couch so she was facing him. Jon took a gulp of the light brown liquid and then looked her over. "Christ Syd! What are you trying to do to me?" He watched as she took a drink and chuckled.

"So, you wanted to finish our conversation? Well, you're an ass Jon; ok…maybe ass is too strong of a word. Douche. You're a Douche Jon; a lot of times you do douche things." She grinned; she wasn't even sure he was really listening to her, he was definitely looking at her though.

"Wait. What? A Douche? Really Syd? What exactly do I do that makes me a douche?" God! He was having to try so hard to focus on what she was saying; but at first it sounded like the teacher from the Peanuts cartoons, all he could hear was "Wa…Wa…Wa…Wa". Finally he managed to hear the word 'Douche'. Sydney was calling him a douche.

"Well let's see…when you slide up to a woman in a club; getting right up in her personal space and say 'Hey babe!', that is douche. Ooo…when you are backstage in an arena and you are bragging about how you could 'Hit that', that is douche. When you walk around; like you are god's gift, that is douche. Don't get me wrong Jon, confidence is sexy; women love a confident man. I LOVE a confident man! But when that confidence comes off as sleazy; that is definitely not sexy." Sydney smiled.

"Syd. It's not bragging or being cocky when you can back it up. Of course I'm confident; I know I look good." Jon knew he had other comebacks, but damned if he could think of a single one with her sitting next to him in that outfit. He couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. Normally, she'd be wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; which was sexy enough. This lingerie was messing with his head. Ok! He could do this…he could bring this back around. He broke out his pout. "Syd. You know I'm not a douche. I mean; you've known me long enough now to know I'm a good guy."

"Jon…That is not going to work on me; put the pout away." Syd looked at him. Jon slid closer to her, touching her leg near the knee. He traced a light circle with his fingertip on her kneecap. There was that look, the wild animal look she had described earlier. Jon leaned in; and she knew he was going to kiss her. Just as his lips were about to reach hers; she put a finger to them. "You know..it's been such a long day! Being on the road today to get here, just really has taken a toll on me." She performed a very over-the-top yawn and stretch. "If you don't mind Jon, could we maybe pick this conversation up; I don't know maybe the day after tomorrow? I need to get some sleep." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Ummm…Of course Syd; why don't we just turn in. I could give you a rub down." Jon grinned; assuming that she was planning to share the bed with him. He watched her stand up and stretch again; showing off those amazingly long legs and that tight stomach that he had kissed so many times. Between the nightie and her ability to see through his bullshit; he was so hard!

"Thanks Jon! I knew you would understand." She walked towards the door and opened it; standing to the side and looking at him. "You have a good night; get some sleep. You and Joe have a match tomorrow night right? I bet it's going to be a great one!" She stood there waiting for Jon to catch up.

"Wait. You want me to leave? You want to sleep alone?" Jon walked over to her. He was completely baffled by what was happening. When he got close enough to her; Sydney kissed him passionately and at the same time, edged him towards the hallway. Once he was where she wanted him; she broke the kiss and smiled.

"Good night Jon; see you at the area tomorrow and we can finish the discussion the night after that. Sleep well." Sydney closed the door to her room and affixed the locks; with a grin. She looked out the peephole and saw Jon standing there dumbfounded; fingers at his lips where she had just kissed him. He stood there for another five minutes easily, staring at the closed door. Finally, he headed towards his own room. As much as Sydney really had wanted Jon to stay; she had to admit it was fun to watch him squirm, more importantly it was time for him to learn to value things.


	3. Proving a Point is a Bitch!

Jon got back to the suite he was sharing with his two friends; he was really happy that they had gone out. He was so confused about what had just happened. Sydney had asked him to leave her room. She had never done that before and what was up with the lingerie? It was sexy as hell; but he had always loved her in the bra and panty sets he usually found underneath the clothes he regularly stripped off her. She had deliberately got him going and then shot him down. Jon tried to remember the last time a woman had turned down having sex with him. It was probably back before he had started wrestling; after that it had never been an issue to find some chick that would do anything he wanted to do with them. Jon sat down on the bed and raked his hands through his hair.

Sydney was familiar; she knew the things he liked and what turned him on, he didn't have to even ask anymore. Sometimes; she would just surprise him by doing something new and somehow knew he would enjoy it. She was different than the random women he was with on occasion, he never let any of the other women stick around and actually sleep with him. Once they finished having sex, he escorted them out the door and slept alone. He didn't want to have to come up with small talk; or know too much information about them. He didn't want to have the awkward next morning; but Sydney was different. He loved the way her smaller frame curled up against him in bed; Jon also loved when she would use him as her pillow, it allowed him to fall asleep to the smell of her perfume and shampoo. They always had things to talk about; even if it was something silly like commenting on something they saw on Facebook or discussing whatever they were watching on TV. Jon never felt awkward with Sydney; he had even talked with her once or twice about his childhood, a topic that was off-limits to everyone else. The minute she had told him about her childhood and never really feeling like she belonged or was loved; he had felt a connection. He had not told her about some of the more damaging incidents in his childhood, he had even done some mental editing to the things he had told her. He secretly feared that if she knew how bad it really was; she wouldn't want anything to do with him. He was damaged goods; that's why the random women were so convenient. He would never have to worry about them finding that out. Sydney on the other hand; could very well find out about him, it's why he never expressed interest in their relationship being anything more than 'friends with benefits'. It would hurt too much if she walked away. Jon groaned; his cock was so hard it was aching and uncomfortable. He considered his options: He could jack himself off to reach his release; but he hadn't resorted to that in a long time. He could take a cold shower and try to ignore it; Shit! He didn't even want to seriously consider that as an option. He could go to the hotel bar; in the hopes of finding a chick to scratch his itch for him; but Sydney in the baby doll just kept popping into his head, another woman definitely was not going to be an option tonight! No! He wanted her; he wanted Sydney, his Sydney. He grabbed his key to his room and stormed back down to Sydney's room.

Sydney was cursing herself; she wasn't even sure if he would understand why she had sent him away. Which meant she had ended up punishing herself, Great just Great! Her hotel room still smelled like Jon; he had a manly smell that she found exciting. The cologne he chose to wear whenever he would come to see her was amazing and mixed with so well with the slight smell of the cigarettes; even though he swore he had quit smoking a year ago. Sydney grinned thinking about that; she knew that every once in a while he would sneak a cigarette, sometimes it was just a puff or two and others it was a full cigarette. She didn't care; she might if he was a heavy smoker, but because the smell wasn't overpowering it was ok. She loved the fact that he was considerate enough to chew mint gum or use mouthwash before he'd kiss her; she felt there was nothing sexy about kissing an ashtray. She was also realizing that now she'd have the whole king size bed to herself. No warm, well-toned, muscular body beside her to wrap her arms around. No heartbeat to listen to as she drifted off to sleep or the very small hint of snoring; it wasn't a loud snore; it was more like he was sighing with every exhale. Sydney was going to miss his adorable way of waking her up in the morning; the little kisses that would start on the top of her forehead, move down to the tip of her nose and finally to her lips. Always followed by his very sexy 'Good Morning' in the raspy voice he always had first thing in the morning. It also meant she was going to miss out on the amazing, toe-curling sex. The way his tongue felt on her entire body, the way he filled every part of her womanhood and knew just the right way to stroke and move inside her that always left her begging him for more until he had wrung every last second of pleasure from her. She wouldn't get to hear the way he said her name once he reached his climax; it sounded possessive but also like she had answered some silent pray for him. Sydney had sent him away to prove she was more than just a hook up for him; she was now crawling into bed alone. Sydney had just dozed off when the loud banging started on the door to her room. Still in the baby doll she rolled herself out of bed; whoever was on the other side of that door was going to get an ass beating. Unlocking the door and yanking it open to find Jon standing there looking just as irritated; before she could even get a word out he pushed his way in bringing her with him. Pulling her to him he silenced her with a fierce kiss; using his foot to slam the door shut behind them and moved them so Sydney was pinned against the wall. He didn't pull away from the kiss until they were both panting for air. Jon pushed himself off her; leaving Sydney to watch him stalk silently into the bedroom.


	4. Waking Up, Lost

It was Sydney who was left standing, trying to figure out what had just happened this time. Jon had just pushed past her into her hotel room, pinned her to the wall and kissed her forcefully; then just stormed off into her bedroom. This was not what she had in mind when she had made the plan in her head earlier. Finally, she decided she better go see what Jon was doing; oddly she wasn't at all mad that he had stormed in and headed for the bedroom. Moving off the wall where he had left her, Sydney walked slowly towards the doorway to the bedroom. She stood in the doorway and watched as Jon was working at stripping his clothes off. The way he was tearing at his clothes someone might have thought they were burning his skin. Syd had never seen him so hyped up before; not even after matches, it made her just a little nervous. "Uh…Jon…What are you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed damn it; what does it look like I'm doing?" He snapped loudly without even looking up at her. As soon as he was completely naked he climbed into the bed. "It's late; I'm horny as hell thanks to you, and I didn't want to have to sleep alone! Get your ass over here and come to bed, Syd!" He pulled the covers on the other side of the bed down and patted the mattress like he was calling a pet. Sydney decided it was probably a good idea not to push the issue anymore tonight and climbed under the sheets. As soon as she lay down he reached over and pulled her closer to his body, dragging her head gently over so it rested on his bare chest. "We're going to discuss this shit in the morning!" Then Jon just kissed the top of her head and settled in to sleep. Syd stayed awake for a while, waiting for her brain to process what had just happened; the steady sound of his breathing and heartbeat lulled her to sleep. As she dreamed; one comment just kept replaying in her mind, 'I didn't want to have to sleep alone'.

The next morning Sydney was awaken when a stream of sunlight hit her in the face. She could have sworn she had shut the damn curtain; she had managed to forget what had happened the night before, until she opened one eye and saw Jon slipping his boxer-briefs back on. She observed him for a moment; not entirely sure what to say. "You're killin' me woman!" Jon said calmly when he spotted her awake. "What the hell was that last night? The sexy lingerie, the flirting with me and then throwing me out?

"I was trying to make a point Jon, and before you get all angry and agitated; I could ask you the same thing. What is it exactly we 'do' every time you come to my room for our conversations?" Sydney now looked defiant as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"I'm not angry and agitated; I'm more like annoyed and confused. What do you mean by 'What do we do when I come over'? I thought we were spending time together, and I don't know about you; but I look forward to it. So what's the deal, Syd? Spell it out for me because I am lost here." Jon stared at her, looking lost.

"The deal is I'm not just your 'hook-up' chick, the one you go to when you're too tired to hit a club or pick someone up at a bar. I thought if I turned you down for once and sent you packing; it would make the point that I'm more important than that." Syd answered while getting flustered and waving her arms about. She frowned at Jon once he started laughing.

"That's what last night was about?" He laughed some more. "Christ Syd! I have never thought of you like you were my 'hook-up' chick. I can't believe you pulled all that bullshit last night for that. Why not just say, 'Hey Asshole; we need to talk about what's going on because I'm not happy'? He was about to say something else when Syd cut him off.

"I never said I wasn't happy! I just want to be more important to you than some of the other women you get into bed with!" She sighed. Her comment was met with a sigh by Jon and him walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Jon raked his hands through his hair, "Shit! I guess I just thought you knew you were more important to me than any of those women. I mean, I tell you things I haven't even told Joe or Colby about; and they're my closest friends. I trust you with all my secrets Syd; you think I talk about any of that stuff with anyone else? I'm not good at this; this relationship crap, it's why I've never done it. Look; if you need to hear something from me that I'm not saying, just ask me. Don't play stupid games with me; cause I'm a guy and we're a little slow when it comes to women. I can't even begin to tell you what I was thinking when you sent me away last night, my head was going over every possible reason; except that you felt that I didn't treat you like you were important to me. What I did know was that you sent me off and I was alone. Trust me; I thought about going to find some 'ring rat' to screw last night, but the only person I wanted was you! So I came back and stormed in."

Sydney looked like a deer caught in the headlights; Jon had just bared his soul. It was overwhelming; especially the last part. "I…I'm sorry. It seemed like a good plan in my head; I didn't think about it making you feel like I just cast you aside. I should have just said something; but in my defense, you've always made sure everyone knew you didn't want a serious relationship. It's not like I want you to propose or something; I just wanted to know I ranked higher than the others in your book. I didn't want you thinking I was looking for some big commitment. Suddenly Jon was kissing her again; she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip, hoping to gain access. She granted it to him, slightly opening her mouth; letting their tongues tangle with one another. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know; it's pretty upsurd that you can get right up in my face and tell me to cut the crap, but you couldn't sit down and tell me you were feeling like I just came around to have sex with you." Jon grinned. "Look Syd; I flirt with women, sometimes I do it because they are flirting with me and then there are times when I don't even realize I'm doing it. It's what comes natural to me; most of the time it doesn't even mean anything to me. You are in a category of your own Syd; Hell you're higher on my list than Colby or Joe! If you tell them I said that; I'm going to deny…deny…deny." He gave her a wink. "As far as commitments go; I can't promise you a thing, and if that bothers you, I get it. It's just every single relationship in my life has just been shit; but I'll tell you that you're closer than anyone else has been. Can we call a truce now?"


	5. Truce?

"A truce? Is that where you continue to be an ass and I keep being a bitch; until you show up in my room and then we have wild sex?" Sydney grinned. She moved to the edge of the bed and watched as he pulled on his tank top.

"Well; I was thinking more about breakfast and maybe a workout, but if that is what you want I suppose we could do that to." Jon flashed his naughty, playful grin at her. "I don't want to fight with you anymore Syd; and if that means taking you out sometimes and showing you that I really do have you on a higher wrung than anyone else, then we start with breakfast. Come on; get dressed, I'm taking you some place nice for our first 'date'. There's not much of a dress code; but I'm guessing you'll want to wear more than that baby doll. I happen to prefer it; by the way, it looks amazing on that body of yours." Jon smiled and looked through the closet in the room; grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Ok. You're taking me out to breakfast and you're picking my clothes out for me? Who are you and what did you do with Jon Good?" Sydney chuckled. She grabbed the hem of the baby doll and pulled it over her head. Now Sydney was really killing him; standing there with nothing on. She grabbed a bra and then the white t-shirt he was holding. "You ok? You look a bit distracted." She chuckled. She stole the blue jeans from his hand and slid them on. "Ok…so breakfast; where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. I promise you won't be disappointed. Let's get out of here." He took her hand and led her out of the hotel room. They made their way to Jon's rental car and after a short drive he pulled up to a small bakery. "Stay here; I'll be right back." Syd was a little confused, but decided to just go with it. About 5 minutes later Jon returned to the car with a brown bag. He started the car back up and started driving. After a short drive up a large hill; Jon pulled up and stopped the car. It appeared to Sydney to be cliff in front of them; but looking straight out was the entire town they had been in. They sky was the same blue as Jon's eyes and the sun was filtering through the trees around the pull off where they had parked. Jon got out of the car with the bag and opened Syd's door for her. He walked around to the hood of the car and sat down on top of it, looking out at the town. "Come on, join me." He took Syd's hand and helped her up onto the hood of the car. Once she was settled next to him; he opened the bag pulling out two cups of coffee and laid out several types of pastries. "I know it's not exactly on either of our diets; but what the hell, you only live once right?"

Sydney smiled. "You do only live once. How did you know about this place?" She looked around and took in the view; taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Well; apparently this is a popular spot for the teenagers to go parking. I didn't even realize teenagers still did that; thought it was just something they did in the movies. I figured no one would be around in the morning and that the view must be pretty good if kids were coming up here to get lucky." Jon chuckled for a minute. "Who am I kidding; if they are up here to get lucky, they aren't taking in the scenery. Though with you sitting right there I'd say the scenery was pretty damn good."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you would choose the place where people go to 'get lucky' as the spot for our first 'date'; such a romantic," Sydney grinned while teasing him. "Actually; it's beautiful and getting to see the entire town from up here is amazing. I have to give you some credit. Before you get any ideas; we are not having sex in your rental car up here." She grinned again giving him a hard time. "Ok, enough teasing you; although I'm now curious about something."

"What are you curious about Syd; you know that you can ask me anything, for some reason I can't seem to keep much from you." Jon turned to look over at her.

"Last night; when you were so…um…frustrated, why didn't you try to 'get lucky'," Sydney asked.

"I won't claim to be a good man and say I didn't think about it; you really did have me hard as a rock. If you had been anyone else; I probably would have. I enjoy our nights together; I love the fact you fall asleep with your head on my chest. That I can hold you next to me and feel your heat; I needed that last night more than sex. The thought that I was going to have to sleep alone when I had expected to spend the night with you; that's what made me so angry. I just wanted you; just you Syd." Sydney smiled.

"You know, you better not let anyone else here you say that; it will ruin your reputation. I have to admit after I sent you away last night; I suddenly realized that I would have to sleep alone to and that made me regret the fact I had wanted to make my point. I guess you could say I bit my nose off despite my face. Don't get me wrong; the sex we have is, well it's amazing. I do love it when I wake up in the middle of the night and you have your arms around me; or when we are in a nice hot shower, with the mirror all steamed up and you are washing my hair for me." She smiled again just thinking about it.

"Syd…remember when I said I wasn't a good man?" He looked at her.

"Yes Jon, it was only a few minutes ago. Why?" She chuckled.

"Well if we keep walking down this particular memory lane; it's going to be impossible for me to even attempt to be a good man." He nodded his head in a downward motion; which accomplished two things; I brought her attention to his growing bulge and also made his hair fall into his face which she loved.

Sydney shook her head at him, "You're awful!" She couldn't help but chuckle and then take her hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. Jon took ahold of her hand and kissed the palm of it. Letting her hand go and leaning towards her; his lips crashing into hers as they began a very intense make-out session on the hood of Jon's rental card. Syd stopped him just before things got too heated. "Jon not here, like this." She watched him pout; which she ignored. "Since you treated us to all this wonderful pastry; and to help you expel some of that energy, why don't we head to a gym and get in a workout." She smiled.

"You wouldn't rather head back to the hotel and maybe enjoy the Jacuzzi bathtub in your room? You and I, warm water, those great jets, throw a little bubble bath in there and get a bottle of wine or champagne from room service? Come on Syd….I can give you a workout and one hell of a ride." He grinned at her. "It is our day off; we really should be taking it easy and relaxing our muscles."

Sydney looked at Jon for a moment and considered his offer. "Alright Jon; you win this one, let's go back to my room."


	6. Bubbles

Sydney and Jon returned to her hotel room; sliding the room key into the door, she let them both inside. "Why don't we ever have these little 'discussions' in your room?" She asked even though she knew the answer. Syd couldn't help but have a little fun with Jon before giving in to him totally. She sat down on the couch.

"Well sexy; my guess would be because I share my suite with two other guys. Somehow I doubt that Colby and Joe would be real enthusiastic about having to listen to us." Jon grinned, sitting down beside her and grabbing her legs; swinging them up into his lap. He started by slipping off her shoes and tossing them towards the wall.

"Oh right; they might be jealous, well they'd be welcome to join us. I mean it might get crowded; but I'm sure we could make room." Sydney said straight-faced and waited for the inevitable reaction. Jon stopped what he was doing and froze.

"Um no! I veto the hell out of that! I'm not sleeping with them and they definitely aren't sleeping with you. I can't believe you'd even consider…" Sydney started howling with laughter, which made Jon frown at her.

"I wouldn't consider, I just thought I'd mess with you. I can't believe you wouldn't share with your best friends. What kind of friend are you?" Syd grinned, especially as Jon dropped her legs off his lap.

"I'd share a sandwich, I'd share some gum, hell in a bind I might even be convinced to share my toothbrush with them. The one thing on this planet I would not share with anyone; is you. Sorry Syd; you're mine, all mine and I don't care if that's selfish. People will just have to get used to it. I plan to be a complete selfish bastard when it comes to you." Jon reached across her and grabbed the phone. "Yes, this is room 3250; could you send up some champagne…no I really don't care what brand, whatever is the best; and some strawberries…Christ aren't they all the same, they are strawberries. Whatever, surprise us; just make sure they are strawberries. Yeah, thanks." Jon looked at Syd with a flustered look. "Did you know this hotel has three kinds of friggin' strawberries? Really? Where I came from there were strawberries; there weren't fifteen types, there were just strawberries and they were red." Jon shook his head.

"If it makes you feel any better; apparently I grew up somewhere similar, lol. We only had strawberries. That was slick of you by the way." Syd gave him a knowing smile.

"What?" Jon grinned. "Oh you mean the strawberries with the champagne? Give me some credit Syd; of course I remember your favorite movie. I mean, I can't tell you how it ends; cause it's a 'chick flick' and I fell asleep towards the end. I do remember them being in a fancy hotel; like this one and that guy ordered champagne and strawberries for that hot hooker chick."

Sydney laughed again at his synopsis. "Wow; you really ought to get a job as a movie critic. 'Hot hooker chick'? You know what; I'm just going to give you the points for remembering it was my favorite movie. They end up together in the end; he asks her to marry him on the fire escape of her crappy apartment building." Jon grinned.

"Isn't that how all the 'chick flicks' end? Don't the couples always end up together and live happily ever after and fairy tale stuff like that? I mean does that actually happen in real life; I suppose it happens sometimes, but not nearly as many times as it does in the movies." Jon said in an irritated voice.

"There's nothing wrong with a happy ending Jon. Yes, not all endings are happy; but you know what? Just because a happy ending didn't happen for your parents; doesn't mean you'll also have a crappy ending. Life is what we make of it, if you want a happy ending; you just have to work for it." Syd kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get more comfortable, I'll be right back." She walked into her bedroom and changed into a robe and put her fuzzy tiger print slippers on. While she was gone, Jon considered what she had said. His thoughts were interrupted when she returned in her robe and those ridiculous slippers. "God Syd; you sure do know how to turn a guy on don't you!" He grinned.

Sydney pulled the tie of her robe and let it open to reveal her body and stood there with a smirk. She watched him shift positions on the couch as he started to get uncomfortable. "Looks like I do." She tied the robe back up and went to answer the knock on the door. She let the man wheel his cart into the room and showed him where he could leave it. She smiled and signed the charge slip, giving him a good tip. "Thank you!" When she turned around Jon was still staring at her. She smiled back at him. "I believe there was some talk about the Jacuzzi tub? If that's still the case; I would say you were inappropriately dressed." She grabbed the bowl of strawberries, the two champagne flutes and the bottle and headed towards the bathroom; pausing just long enough to look over her shoulder at him. It really didn't take more of an invitation than that; Jon was off the couch and tossing his clothes around the room on his way to the bathroom.

Once Jon entered the bathroom he closed the door behind him and locked it, he knew the room door was locked, but there was the one time a cleaning lady used her key to come and clean his room; only to find him screwing some random chick. He had learned his lesson after that, no more just trusting the lock. Now the door was locked and dead bolted so they would have to knock first. He figured one more lock in this situation couldn't hurt. Sydney's robe was hung up and those god awful slippers were on the floor; part of him just wanted to pick them up and toss them out the window, but he figured that wouldn't be such a great idea. Especially, since he was hoping to have more than a bubble bath. Sydney was already in the tub, she also had poured two glasses of the champagne; the bowl of strawberries was sitting on the shelf just over the tub. The Jacuzzi jets were whirring, making the bubble bath into a sea of foam in the water. "Push up some," Jon instructed. Once Syd had, he settled into the water behind her; pulling her back against him. Her head was able to rest on his shoulder and her back against his chest. "I'm going to have to remember this," Jon said. Syd's head turned to the side to look at him.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"This is nice; I'm surprised we've never thought of doing this before." Jon's lips found hers for a quick, but tender kiss.

"Well, it's not like we've ever spent this much time together; usually we just get together at night after we're both so damn tired from wrestling that they only thing we do have energy for is sex. It is very nice; I might get used to this." He felt her whole body relax against his; and in response his body relaxed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and just held her against him. "You don't think you're a good man Jon; but you are." Syd said softly.

"You make me want to be that. Syd, I have a question for you." He paused and once she indicated with a nod that he could ask he continued. "So; next week we are going to be spending like three days in Cincinnati. That city really messes me up emotionally; I'm sure you've noticed the pattern of you and me not getting together when we're there. It's because most times if I'm not working; I'm at a bar getting wasted. The guys don't really understand; well at least not as much as you do. Could we maybe share a room those three days? Don't feel obligated to say yes; the guys keep me out of trouble for the most part." He got quiet.

"Jon, if you'd like to share a room with me those three days; I'd be happy to have you here. I'd prefer though that you not go get wasted. I am assuming that you want to be with me so you don't feel like you need to do that; that you would be able to talk to me about whatever it was instead, but you're a grown man and I can't force you not to go drinking. I know there are things you haven't told me; and that's ok, but know you can with no judgment if you want to."

"I know Syd…I know; thank you." He turned his head and kissed her forehead.


End file.
